Trapped for All the Right Reasons
by talazen-McCooper
Summary: What happens when a boat taking our heroes to africa,gets stopped because of a certian vixen.The Gang gets seperated,Carmelita and Sly must work together to survive,find the gang and bring down a well konwn crime boss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This so my first Sly Cooper story, so please only constructive criticism, no flames.**_

_**Anyway onto the story!**_

**Prologue**

It was a calm, cool night out in the Indian Ocean. Although the wind was moving at a quick pace, the waves remained calm and steady. Upon the oceans waters was a boat, whose sails were put down to keep the boat from rocking. The moon was out and not a person on the boat was stirring…all but a young raccoon.

Sly Cooper, the world's most wanted master thief, was sitting on deck watching the cloudless, starry sky. Sly had come with his best friends, and partners-in-crime, Bentley and Murray. This time Bentley had discovered that a well-known crime boss Henrico Paves, had started doing major crimes in Africa, from stealing gems out of museums, to raiding burial sites.

Sly was lost in his thoughts, no not thinking about the mission or where they were. No his mind was settled on the one person who's been on his tail for years, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. He wondered as he stood there, what his feelings were for his foxy rival. Even though he already knew what they were, He loved the inspector, heck everybody knew it…its not like he kept it a secret! Especially from the inspector herself.

"Why am I such a coward?" He thought "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" he just stood there looking up to the stars as if he would get a sign from them. Little did he know that his one true lady love was once again hot on his tail…..


	2. Chapter 2 A vixen's piont of View

**Hello! I return! I know I've this story's been on Hiatus for two years. But when I read the reviews I thought to give my, _hopefully_, improved writing skills one more chance…I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter and I hope I live up to your expectations…**

'**Thoughts'**

The vixen's boots made not a sound as she walked across the deck of the police patrol boat. Her tail swung around violently and her fur bristled in impatience. She had been waiting for hours along the deck waiting for her crew to give her some indication of where Sly Cooper was.

Her name was Carmelita Fox, Interpol inspector. World-renowned for her exploits and capture of the Fiendish Five and her work on the Cooper case. She had been given a tip, which came in the form of a raccoon shaped calling card, saying that Cooper would be in Africa. What he was planning to do there she didn't know, but she was going to find out anyway.

Carmelita walked over to the railing and leaned against it as she looked up towards the night sky. It was nice and clear, giving her a perfect view of the moon and stars. As she stared she thought about her life since joining Interpol. Her first job as a secretary in the lower levels, typing on computers and punching out idiot men who stared at her for too long. And her first bust at the Opera House. The one that put her on the map. She sighed. She had always been envied by many male workers who never brought in as many criminals as she did or by female workers because she got the unwanted attention from the men who worked there. There were always rumors floating around about her, none of them true. She had always been seen as an Ice Witch for her attitude but also as an upstanding cop who knew how to obey the law, she had respect.

At least she did until she met Cooper. He was probably the first criminal to ever escape her. First in the Opera House, then Bombay, all throughout that Fiendish Five Fiasco and now even here. 'Stupid Ringtail. Thinks he can get away with everything he does just because he has a charismatic smile to back him up.'

Carmelita would never admit it but she did think the thief was handsome. How could she not! She was a woman and she knew a hot man when she saw one. But of course her pride would never allow her to say it out loud and she had a lot more standards then that. You can't just have looks you have to have something meaningful underneath, something Carmelita thought Cooper didn't have.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a deep voice call her name. "Inspector Fox! We have found him! He is 50 miles north!" The Gorilla captain looked up from the radar and stared at his superior for instructions.

"Well don't just stand there. Get this piece of metal moving! Who knows when we'll get this chance again?" "Aye Ma'am!" The engine of the boat roared to life as the captain turned the ship in the right direction. The sky overhead began to cloud but the young fox didn't notice it as she stared in the direction they were going. 'Your mine this time Ringtail.'

The boat sped up as a shadow came into view. She smiled. There would be no way he could escape this time. It was the middle of the night and Cooper's friends were probably asleep. Cooper couldn't drive a boat on his own and she knew he was the worst swimmer she had ever seen. As his figure came into her sights she lifted her gun to him and made her presence known. "COOPER!"

**Short and probably very cliché. But it's been a while since I've written any Sly Cooper stories and I hope this was okay. If I get some good review then I will definitely keep writing.**

_**Yours always demonic, Talazen McCooper.**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
